Beyond the Books
by nuttier-than-an-almond
Summary: If there ever were two people who lived for books, it was Jazz and the Ghostwriter. Brought together by a twist of fate will the two of them find more to their lives than books? JazzxGW
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a JazzxGhostWriter story. Will involve sappy romance and love scenes in later chapters. Nothing bad. I would like to give some little bits of information that you may need to know to help you through the story. Jazz graguated High School early (Apparently at 16 in the show) and is 20-21 in this story and fresh out of college. Danny and his friends are 18 and now world wide heros/protectors. Ghostwriter's human name is Eric Writer and he is a smoker. He is only a smoker because his voiceactor is and that is how he got the voice that he has. Coffee and Ciggarettes. If you look closely in this you will find inspiration from other famous works such as Romeo and Juliet. **_

_**Now, On with the story. I would appreciate reviews. This is mainly an overview chapter just to catch you up on everything that has happened between Phantom Planet and the current time in the story. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

What's it like being the sister of Danny Phantom? Jazz got asked this far too many times to count. All the people who thought she was a snob and wanted nothing to do with her suddenly became her best friends and the people who liked her before were mad that she didnt tell them her brother's secret. She sometimes thought that Danny had it easier with his paparatzi. He could turn invisible whenever he wanted and escape. Jazz had to face her problems.

It was an awkward situtation for her final months of high school. Luckily, after graduating she got away from it. People recognised her last name but they had no idea she was actually the sister of the world famous Danny phantom. But those that did constantly hounded her. But she could evade them. And that was just the way she liked it. She embraced normalcy every chance she could outside of helping Danny with his ghost hunting and his school work.

After finishing highschool she moved out of Fenton works and into a small one bedroom home. She attended college out of state then moved back to Amity Park to get a job close to home. She was looking into a job as a teacher but being only 20 at the time made it difficult to get the jobs she really wanted. Jazz was still too young to be taken seriously by big businesses that couldnt understand that her intilect far surpassed those of her age group. She had, after all, graduated from the top of her class in both High school and College.

Though, a part of her did still have that wanted more. The "disney princes" side of her, Danny so affectionately called it. Jazz was happy the way things were, but her life had become repetative after the disasteroid crisis. Everyday it was the same old thing. Help Danny capture some lame ghost, go to school, fight through crowds of people who wanted her to get them Danny's autograph them go home and work on her biography all night.

While Jazz loved her schooling and valued education above all else, she was getting bored with it. It was all she ever did. She had almost no friends, she could barely hold up a conversation with her own family, and she knew more about dead people than the ones living right next door to her.

There had to be more in her life to look foreward to than just more of the same. Ther had to be something exciting waiting for her somewhere beyond the books.

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone there was a ghost with simlar feelings about his own existance. ..

Ghostwiter's life had become more reclusive and lonely than ever since his freedom from Walker's prison. After the disasteroid scare he had been liberated in order to help. A ghost of his power would have been more help with the others rather than in the prison. Unfortunately for Walker, Ghostwriter never went back to the jail. He fled back to his library and into the stacks of books to find refuge.

It was like a warm embrace to be back in his home, with all of his books that he loved so much. There was no other place in the world he felt safer in. It was peaceful and quiet, with no one to bother him.

But that also meant there was no one to talk to. Ghostwriter, or Eric Writer as his family knew him, was beginning to miss interaction with other ghosts, or even humans for that matter. Years ago, before the writing of The fright Before Christmas 2, he would occassionaly leave his library to spend a day amungst the humans. Unlike a lot of the other ghosts in the Zone, Eric could blend in with regular humans. But he couldnt even do that now.

With the entire world now fully alert to the ghost presence on earth being a ghost in disguise was harder than ever. Police were carrying ghost detection devices and direct lines to call in Danny Phantom. Blending in was harder than ever.

And with that bratty ghost boy having eyes everywhere, GhostWriter would have no way of going undetected. The second Danny saw him Eric would be thrown back into the Ghost Zone. And after that back into Walker's jail.

But after several months of freedom, turning into a year, no one came for him. Eric sat in his study in silence, waiting for the Ghost Police to bust his door down at any time. But they never came.

As it turns out, Ghostwriter had some one looking out for him up there. Some one very important. So important that no ghost would dare question his authority, lest they be faced with a terrible future.

As it would seem, Clockwork, the most powerful ghost ever to be created, went to Walker and ordered a full pardon to be placed on the writer. The only way that Eric knew this is because he got the official document in the mail. And just as he was about to ask himself what had happened, the answer appeared.

The majestic, purple cloaked, ghost of time was in his library in less than a blink of an eye. He smiled at the man kindly, his ruby eyes gentle and kind. Eric would have never thought this would happen to him. He was unworthy of such a visit.

So, of course, the first thing he asked was the purpose Clockwork had come to him. The master of time did not seem put out by the lack of greeeting and simply explained to the novelist why he had come.

It was for the order of the Ghost Zone.

The Ghost Zone needed to be maintained at all times by specific ghosts with specific tasks. The observants watched time as it occured, Clockwork watched over all of time to make sure that it did not fall apart and there were various other ghosts with much more minor tasks that were just as important. Technus was named the Master of Technology by the observants so that he can keep the Technology in their cells operational and up to date, keeping the dangerous ghosts trapped, Undergrowth kept the plants from over running the Ghost Zone and in their designated areas, ironic no? Vortex manned the weather, changing the seasons to keep the world in balance.

And now Clockwork had come to The Ghostwriter with a new task. A task that only one such as him could claim. The task of keeping the written record of all time in the Ghost Zone and Earth and protecting it.

What better ghost to keep books than a ghost who specializes in writing them and has the power to temporarily alter reality with his fingertips. He was the only one for the job and Clockwork refused to take no for an answer.

Eric was not ready for such a large responsibility. Clockwork had to have known that before coming to his home. Clockwork knew everything. He must have also known that Ghostwriter broke the Christmas truce. Then why come at all? Didn't Clockwork's mind hold all of recorded time? Why need another ghsot to store it?

The only words of wisdom that the time keeper gave him were these, "Eric Writer, you have done bad things. You have read about bad things and you have written bad things. But it is your chance now to rise above that and make a future for yourself as and finally be more than just the garden variety ghost."

"But I'm not ready for this." Eric said back, "What if I mess up?"

"You wont..." Clockwork told him gently with a hand on the shorter ghost's shoulder, "They are just books after all. And who knows... Maybe while you are finding yourself, you may find something worthwhile."

Eric tried to ask him what he meant but before he could Clockwork vanished, leaving a new quantom keyboard in his place. One of a similar style but in gold. The writer accepted it but still did not believe he was worthy of his new position. He loved writing, and he loved books, but this was rediculous.

He toiled away at his new occupation for a few years. He organized historical events, binding them in leather and filing them away in the new wing of his library. It never seemed to stop. Everytime he would look away from the keyboard, a new event was already printing from it and finding it's way into an unbound book with the moment before it. Apparently Clock meant it litterally wehn he was to keep the records of ALL time..

Luckily, this job basically took care of itself. All he really had to do was make sure everything was kept neatly put away. The books wrote themselves. That gave Eric plenty of time to write his won story. A love story this time. It was uncharted territory for him and offered a bigger challenge than horror or suspence. He would leave that to Mr. King.

But after so long of carrying books back and forth and sitting in the silence of his library, it got old. He got anxious and bored. And now with that keyboard always printing off pages, it was hardly the best environment to write a new novel in. He had to leave and get some fresh air if only for a little while.

And there was only one place that could offer fresh air. The human world.


	2. The beginning

**Technically you could say the first chapter was the official beginning. But since this is where this story will actually take off from the chapter title only seems appropriate. **

Chapter 2

The Beginning

"Sweety, I'm not saying you have to go out and fall in love. But it wouldn't hurt to go out and meet someone new."

"Mom, I'm fine on my own," Jazz said to her phone as she sat in her bedroom, "I dont need a boyfriend to be happy."

"But it would help." Maddie told her with a smiling tone, "Jazz, honey, even if you don't get a boyfriend, you need to go out and have some fun. These are your prime years. You can't waste them just sitting around."

Jazz sighed and dropped her phone from her ear. She knew her mother was right about that much. She needed to go out and relax for once. Being so absorbed in her school work wasn't good for her and she was wasting her youth. A successful future is a wonderful thing, but it can be lonely if you dont have friends.

She lifted her phone back to her ear in defeat, "Okay, fine. I'll go out."

"That's great." Maddie said contently, "Just be safe and have a good time. And remember to come to our Christmas party in two weeks. We'd hate for you to miss it."

"I'll be there," Jazz promised with a smile, "Talk to you later."

"Alright. Love you," her mother said tenderly before hanging up.

Jazz put her phone on the bed and stood. She fixed her teal skirt so it was flat and slipped into her black shoes. She ran her hands over her long ginger hair to smooth it out before walking over to her small vanity mirror to look at her reflection.

She had matured over the last few years. That child she once was had become a strong, independant woman. She'd gotten taller, more filled out, and had taken to wearing skirts rather than pants.

She could have gotten a boyfriend if she wanted one, right? She could go out and have fun like the other girls!

Jazz exhaled and picked up her pink lipstick, running it over her lips quickly to color them. She pressed her lips together the smear the collor and popped them as she opened her mouth again. Grabbing her eye liner she applied a thin line around her top eye lid and put the liner pencil in her hand bag.

She put her headband in her hair and grabbed her phone before heading to the door to leave.

She stopped for a moment, her hand on the unturned door knob. Where would she go to go out and have fun? Her kind of fun was studying and reading. Going to a library wasn't exactly the most popular hang out for people her age.

"There's always starbucks.." Jazz mused quietly to herself. That's the next best thing, really.

She grabbed a coat from the rack and left her home quickly. The cool winter air was bracing as small snowflakes fell from the sky in bunches. Jazz pulled the collar of her coat up agaisnt her reddening cheeks as she walked to her car. She fumbled through her bag for her keys before pulling them out and swiftly unlocking her car. She climbed in and shut the door before show could fly in.

Starting the car she drove off through the icy weather, down the frozen streets of amity park. Outside there were kids playing in the snow in their yards, parents teaching their toddlers how to roll a proper snow ball, and decorations as far as the eye could see. Amity Park was a sprited town for sure.

Jazz continued on and finally reached the coffe house. She pulled into the parking lot, taking one of the few unburied parking spaces there was left. She turned off the engine and went into the business, briefly bumping arms with a man who was standing just inside the door.

"Sorry, sir," She told him with an apologetic smile.

"It's quite alright." He replied, turning to look back at her.

Jazz looked up and blinked at him with wide blue eyes. He was _dreamy_... That choppy raven hair resting above those goreous green eyes on flawless pale skin with the strangest goatee Jazz had ever seen. The glasses he wore pulled his look together, mixed with his long purple trench coat and grey scarf. He looked very intelectuall.

"You." She heard him whisper, "You're Danny Phantom's sister..."

This reaction was not completely unexpected.

Jazz smiled, "You recognise me too, huh? At this point I'm not surprised by it."

He stared at her for a moment, an almost nervous gleam in his eyes, before promptly turning back around to face the line in front of him. Jazz frowned at his back, wondering what that was all about. She reached out and tugged the back of his jacket twice, just below the shoulder. He glanced back at her over the purple fabric.

"Yes?" He asked as if they had not prviously spoken.

She held out her hand to him politely, "If you recognise me then at least let me get to greet you properly. I'm Jazz."

He just stared at her for a moment, eyes completely devoid of any kind of emotion. But after a moment, when Jazz was ready to put her hand down, he turned and wrapped his fingers around hers.

The contact sent a shiver up Jazz's spine. His hands were like ice!

"Forgive me," He said shortly, "I'm a bit cold."

Jazz laughed nervously as they released each other's hand.

"It's okay. That's what happens when it's twenty degrees outside." She said nicely, "You from around here?"

"No." He answered curtly.

She frowned a bit at that. The polite thing to do is state where you were from.

"Where are you visiting from?" Jazz asked him politely, the two of them both stepping foreward as the line progressed.

"You wouldnt believe me if I told you," He answered quietly, a slight smile on his lips.

Jazz laughed lightly, "You'd be surprised the things I would believe after what I've been through."

"I understand." He said, a bit of a softer tone than before.

No words were really exchanged as the line moved along and the mystery man stepped up to the counter. He ordered black coffee and a bagel, placing the money down quickly. Jazz watched him with great facination.

Something about this guy was different from the other men she had bumped into. He didn't seem snooby, just uncomfortable. And who wouldn't be when talking to the older sister of a half ghost superhero. But not only that, he wasn't asking her questions about it. He didn't seem to care about Danny at all and hadn't even brought it up since he pointed out where he knew her. Most guys hounded her about it.

As he recieved his order, he stepped away from the counter to leave. Jazz watched him turn and reached out to grasp the sleave of his coat quickly. He looked over at her with a slightly stunned expression.

Jazz blinked at him for a moment, surprised by her own outgoing action then cleared her throat with a smile, "I never got your name."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled at her, "Eric."

Jazz smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Eric."

Eric gave her a short nod before walking away and to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. Jazz watched him go then stepped up to the counter to order. She got herself a stawberries and cream frappacino and a cookie. She found herself an empty seat in the cafe, not wanting to go back outside yet into the cold. She stared out the window at the snow fall with a content smile.

Every few minutes she would glance back to the rear of the restaurant to see Eric still there. He was pouring himself over a laptop and looked extremly focuse don whatever he was writing. He was smiling happily as his fingers danced over the plastic keys. Jazz smirked slighty at this.

Maybe there was some one else like her out there after all!

She finally looked away from him after a while for good. No point in staring at a person who was clearly not interested in you. No matter how cute he is. She sat and sipped her sweet beverage and tucked the cookie in her purse for later.

Jazz pulled up the sleaves of her coat and her shirt to look at her watch. It was 2 o'clock in the after noon. She still had all afternoon to kill and had no classes for the next few weeks.

She rose from her seat and gasped when she nearly ran into the chest of the man she was speaking with earlier. She looked up at him with embarassed eyes as the few papers he was carrying fluttered to the ground.

"I am so sorry." Jazz apologized again, "I didn't even see you there."

She leaned down to pick up the papers for him quickly.

"No, it's alright. I'll get them" He told her as he attempted to do the same. Jazz blushed for a moment at the corniness of their current situation. It was such an old cliche that it was almost funny.

Jazz handed him his papers with a light smile, being polite enough to not read what was written on the sheets. Eric took them with a grateful nod and stuffed them into his purple shoulder bag beside his laptop computer.

"See you around." He said shortly as he rose to leave.

Jazz turned to watch him go. An almost sad frown crossed her features for a moment as he exited the Starbucks. Well, there went a potentially good thing.

She looked down at the floor with a sigh. But it was cut short when she noticed something stucking out from under her knee. She was kneeling on one of his fallen pages and hand't picked it up for him. He had left without it!

Jazz grasped the picture and quickly turned to go find eric. She puched open the business doors and looked around for him almost frantically.

The man was no where to be seen. He must have gotten in a car or somethig to get away that quickly. She definately would have spotted that purple coat if he were walking down the street.

Jazz sighed and looked down at the paper in her hands. That was just great. Now she'd probably never see him again and he lost a page of his... whatever it was he was writing.

Curiosity over taking her, Jazz lifted the paper to look at it. It was a full page of a story but it appeared to be the middle of a scene so she couldnt make sense of what this was about.

Folding up the paper, she slipped it into her bag carefully. If she saw him again she could give it back to him then. She walked to her car through the snow and got inside to set off to her next destination.

Eric Writer flew away from the coffee shop invisibly, silently sipping his hot coffee. He had written 2 chapters of his newest novel and handwritten the outline for the next one. But that wasn't what had spiked his ectoplasm pressure.

As if escaping fromt he Ghost Zone unnoticed wasn't hard enough, that girl had shown up. Jazz Fenton. Danny Phantom's older sister. Had she known who he was he'd have been thrown back into the Ghost Zone faster than he could blink. Luckily, she had no idea what he looked like from Danny's previous experience with the Writer. Even if young Daniel had told her about him she wouldn't recognise him. That was the benifit of being a hermit.

But the situation itself was still uncomfortable. She was the older sister of that urchin that destroyed his book! And she was being nice to him! She'd shaken his hand and treated him like a normal human being... Though, to her, he was. She had no idea that his icy touch was because he was really a ghost. It could have been the hottest day of the year and he still would feel cold.

The Ghost Writer flew through the frost filled air as the events played over and over in his mind. It wasnt a completely unpleasent meeting to be honest. Were Eric and Danny on better terms it probably wouldnt have been so awkward for him. And it wasn't that Jazz was bad on the eyes. She had actually grwon into quite a beautiful young woman. Thoughts had even gone through Eric's mind of asking her to join him where he was seated. But he thought the better of it since, after all, there was a life and death barrier between them.

Eric sighed as he touched down outside of the city library. When thigs were uncomfortable a library always helped him. Looking around to see if anyone would see, he turned visible once again. He continued to supress his ghostly glow and entered the establishment silently. The bell on the door clinged quietly as he opened it. Without a second glance at any of the few people inside he quickly moved through the large room to find a secluded place to write.

He found a place toward the back corner and set his bag on the table. He began to unload his papers and lap top when something caught his eye. He was short one sheet of paper.

Eric searchd through the shoulder bag with a deep frown. There was still one paper missing and it wasn't in his bag.

His mind flashed back to the moment right before he exited the Starbucks. That was his second interaction with Jazz and that time he had dropped his papers. He thought they had picked them all up but one must have slid under the table or somewhere niether of them saw it.

"Damn." The Ghost Writer whispered with a sigh.

He needed that paper! Now he'd have to fly back to that cafee and get it before it got thrown away or destroyed. He just had to hope it was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is a strange fact that fans fo the Ghost Writer may find funny or just facinating- <em>"Chrysophobia is the specific fear of the color orange which affects 250000 Americans. It is defined as a fear of anything holding the color or resembling the color orange and can differ between having an extreme distaste for the color to being unable to touch something or view something orange. "<em>**


	3. Calls

Chapter 3

Calls

This was bad... This was very bad.

The page was gone.

The Ghost Writer was near panic. This story was potentially his greatest work yet and he was missing a page! Were it the first page he could haev rewritten it. But it was the middle of an entire descriptive section of the story. He couldn't reporduce that if he tried!

He looked around him quickly for any sigh of a crumpled up paper but saw nothing. Then the realization hit him.

He had run into JAZZ. She must have accidentally taken it with her or picked it up. His next hope was finding her and hoping she had it. And she was no where to be seen.

But where would he even start to look? Did she still live with her family?

Eric groaned as he trudged through the snow away from the Starbucks. He walked a safe distance away before pushing off the ground and taking flight.

Inside her car, Jazz was stopped at a red light. Her phone rang so she reached into her purse to grab it. Flipping it open, she answered it with a polite, "Hello."

"Hey, Jazz!" Star's voice rang out through the line.

"Hey, Star. How's i going?" Jazz replied with a smile.

The blonde on the other end of the line giggled, "Same old, Same old. I heard you were back in town so I thought I would give you a call. How are things?"

Jazz shrugged even though she knew the other girl couldn't see it, "Same as ever, I guess. How about you? You still hang out with Paulina?"

Star was silent for a moment, "Actually, Paulina ditched me before she left for New York with Dash. Apparently when Danny Phantom turned her down she settled for him."

Jazz held in a laugh at the irony, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

The light turned green and Jazz started down the road again, being careful as she talked on the phone and drove at the same time.

"But you're never going to guess what happened!" Star exclaimed excitedly, "I got the part of Juliet in the city's production of Romeo and Juliet!"

Jazz grinned at the good news, "Wow! Congradulations! I didn't know the city was putting on a play. Who put that together?"

"The new mayor apporved it as a way to bring new life to the town and raise money for building projects." Star said blandly, "She partnered with Mr. Lancer to produce it."

Jazz giggled slightly, "Well, at least they'll know what they're doing. Who's the new mayor?"

Tucker was elected mayor by the city but the age laws prevented him from actually becoming the mayor. Beside the fact that he wasn't qualified to hold a political office like that. It took a year or more just to get through all the red tape and paperwork. Needless to say, Tucker just gave up and decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"You don't know?" Star asked with a confused tone, "It's your mom!"

Jazz almost swerved off the road.

"WHAT?" Jazz asked loudly.

How could her mom possibly forget to tell her THAT? Jazz hadn't been back in town for long but that was a pretty important thing to know.

"Yeah! She got elected not that long ago." Star said with a shrug in her voice, "I'm sure she was planning to tell you eventually."

Jazz snorted, "I'm sure. She was probably waiting until the Christmas party."

"So, how's your personal life going?" Star asked suddenly, "Do you have a special some one yet?"

Jazz frowned with half lidded eyes, "No... I'm single."

"Aaw that's too bad..."Star mumbled, "Well, I'm sure you'll find some one for you eventually."

Jazz rolled her eyes toward the sky as she drove, "So I've been told."

"Well, have you met anyone?" Star pushed on, "Do you at least have a crush?"

Jazz thought back to the encounter at Starbucks and pressed her lips into a thin line. Would that count as a crush? What were the odds she'd ever see him again?

"I'm not sure..." Jazz answered after a moment. she then added, "What do you say we meet up tomarrow and I can help you learn your lines? You know how much of a bookwork I am."

"You'd do that? That would be great!" Star chimed happily, "We can meet in the library tomarrow."

"Great." Jazz said with a smile.

Herr phone suddenly beeped, alerting her to a waiting call. Danny was attempting to reach her from his cell phone.

"I gotta go, Star. Some one's on the other line," She said quickly before hanging pup the line and answering, "Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"I was hoping I could come over later and get some help on my math homework. Mom and Dad don't have a clue." Danny requested in a glum tone.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Failing again, Danny?"

"..."

Jazz chuckled quietly, "Okay, I'll come by to pick you up."

"Thanks. See you in a few then." Danny said gratefuly.

"Bye bye," Jazz clapped her phone shut and dropped in back in her purse.

She took the wheel back in both hands as she turned a street corner to head to her old house. It came quickly into veiw, the welcome signs for Santa illuminating the block. A snowman stood outside wearing a black top hat and a face made of charcoal. A scarf was thrown lazily around it's neck and a pipe stuck in it's face around the mouth.

Jazz parked her car in front of the house and got out carefully. Her feet slipped slightly on the icy road but she caught herself on the car door. She walked around the vehichle and up to the front door of the house to ring the bell. Almost immediately Danny answered it.

"Hey!" He said with a grin.

"You got your books?" Jazz asked with a matching smile.

"Yup." He picked up a backpack weighted down with school supplies and tossed it over his shoulder, "Ready when you are."

The Ghost Writer had found the Fenton house and was actually surprised to see the young Fenton boy sitting behind a piano, singing christmas carols with his mother and... apparently his clone. It was such a dramatic change from the Danny Ghost Writer had seen years ago but not unrewarding. Eric got the satisfaction of knowing that this was his doing.

He flew invisibly through the house, steering clear of the halfa to avoid setting off his ghost sense. Though with another half ghost sitting right next to him, Danny would probaly pass it off as her.

Eric searched the house for any sign of Jazz but found nothing. The room that used to be hers now belong to the younger girl. Danielle, apperently, from what the sign on her door said. There was a guest bedroom but no sign that it had been used. Jazz must have moved out.

The Ghost Writer groaned in aggitation and pulled at his messy hair. If she wasn't here where _was _she? The next best thing would be to find the family's adress book and look her up in that. But that would run the risk of being found.

He ran his hands down his face slowly. Eric's head snapped up when he heard Mrs. Fenton talking.

"Danny, I was thinking, since your grades are slipping maybe you can call your sister and get some help." She suggested, "Maybe you can get all that extra work Mr. Lancer gave you done before Christmas break."

Eric remained invisible as he phased through the floor to hoved downstairs over the human's heads.

Danny whined, "But Jazz is so _pushy_!"

"Do you want to pass?"

"...Yes..."

"Then make the call."

Ghost Writer grinned mischieviously as Danny got up and pulled his cell phone from his pocked. He pressed a number on the key pad to speed dial his sister and placed the device to his ear. The call was made and Jazz came on her way to Fenton Works.

All that was left now was to wait. Eric reclined in midair, watching danny be taught how to play O Holy Night on the piano. His fumbles were excedingly funny but the novelist had to keep his laughing to a minimum to keep from being detected. He was already practically laying on the ceiling to keep out of the boy's range.

About five minutes after the call was ended Jazz's car pulled up outside. Ghostwriter was genuinely happy to see her. He prayed that she had his missing page. Getting it back without her noticing if she did was the hard part.

Danny got up and answered the door with a smile. They greeted eachother accordingly and Jazz asked if Danny had his things together. Danny told her yes and grabbed the backpack that had been sitting by the door. The Ghost Writer flew after them and phased through the wall to follow.

Jazz had her car parked out on the street. Danny opened the passenger side door and got in, throwing his bag in the back carelessly. The writer frowned at the neglect he showed the books inside.

Turning intangible, Eric phased through the trunk of the car and stored himself there. Being a ghost he didnt have to breath so the lack of air was not a hinderance to him. He curled upand waited for them to reach their destination.

He looked around him in the dark space, his eyes lighting it up slightly. There were a few items there and out of sheer boredom he looked through them. There were old school books for classes like psycology and physics. He decided to flip through the book on english literature for a moment but since the light wasn't favorable for reading he pushed it away.

He permitted himself a grunt as the car bumped on the road but kept the noise to a minimum. He laid in something resembling he fetal position the entire drive until they finally stopped. Turning invisible again, he stuck his head through the back of the rear seats to look around.

Jazz and Danny were unbuckling and getting out of the car. Eric followed behind them after a moment,staying a few paces behind. He even avoided them by going through the wall instead of following them through the door. He watched from the corner as the two went into the small kitchen and set up Danny's books on the small wooden table.

Knowing this could probably take a while, Eric flew away to find something to occupy his time. If Jazz had the page she would have it on her some where. Not enough time had passed for her to have gone home and left it in her house. So there was no point in searching it. Instead he found a closet and sat in the darkness there.

He allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment as he waited. After fifteen minutes he fell into a light sleep. A part of his mind knew that sleeping with his enemy just down the hall was a bad idea but his mind was tired from his new obligation and his writing.

A little nap never hurt anyone.

**I couldn't think of a better chapter name for this one :P And I'm not sure if Star and Jazz were ever really friends but since Jazz was shown to be kind of popular I assume they at least spoke. I think Star and Jazz were basically on the same level. Not quite at Paulina's level but definately cooler than Danny and his friends. **

**And The Ghost Writer is not above stalking xD**


	4. Impossible Mission

**A VERY late update. Sorry guys. I didnt mean to put this one off for so long.**

Chapter 4

Impossible Mission

Danny and Jazz were hard at work for about three hours. She tutored him just like she did her other pupils. She wrote everything down as she explained it, giving thorough examples of each problem as it was faced. Danny seemed to be understanding it well enough but it was clear that he was still struggling. Part of his problem was his innability to stay focused.

And his focus was not entirely his fault. His "work" kept pulling him away from his studies. There were 3 ghost attacks just in the few hours Jazz was tutoring her brother. And, like always, Danny had to go to the town's rescue.

Jazz was proud of him but she sometimes wished there was at least one good ghost that visited Amity Park so he could have a break. Only ghosts who wanted to Attack the town seemed to come.

Eventually though, the two made it through the material and packed up Danny's books.

"So," Danny started as he zipped up his bag, "You bringing a date to the Christmas party?"

Jazz eyed him curiously, "No, why?"

He smirked at her, "Over heard your conversation with Mom."

Jazz groaned and rolled her eyes, "Not you too..."

Danny laughed, "Relax, Jazz. I'm not going to pester you. But it wouldn't hurt to show up at the party with a date. It would get them off your back for a while."

"But who in the world would I go with?" Jazz asked, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Kwan's single, right?" Danny asked, half jokingly.

Jazz shuddered, "Let's not even go there..."

"There's always Nathan and Mikey." Danny teased, recieving a smack in the back of the head.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I want to spend the night." Jazz rolled her eyes, "Talking about Dungeons and Dragons and being drooled on by a nerd."

Danny laughed and stood from the table, "All I'm saying is you better show up with a date or mom will try and hook you up."

The ginger sighed, "Whatever... I'll see what I can do... How hard can it be to find a date?"

"You're a Fenton..." Danny pointed out with a deadpan expression.

Jazz let her head drop onto the table, "It's hopeless."

"Anyway, thanks for the halp," Danny said with a smile, "But I probably should be getting home. Mom needs help making holiday decorations."

"'Making'?" Jazz asked rasing a brow, "What happned to the ones she bought?"

"Dad took them apart to build new ghost hunting gear. " Danny rolled his eyes as he spoke, "And mom thinks it will be a "good family activity" if we make our own decorations. Dani's even helping."

Jazz couldn't help but laugh, "I am so glad I got out when I did."

Danny laughed, throwing the strap of his backpack over one shoulder. He walked for the door liesurely and opened the door. Before leaving he turned back to face his sister.

"And Jazz," He started, "When you find a guy, don't let Dad scare him off."

The girl rolled her eyes upward as her little brother left, shutting the door behind him. She didnt offer him a ride but he was plenty capable of getting home on his own.

Jazz stood, packing up the papers she had been using to show Danny examples. She walked into the living room and tucked them away in a drawer in the coffee table. She had a feeling that this wouldnt be the last time Danny would need help so having that might help.

After that she reclined in her cushy arm chair and turned on the history channel. There was a rerun documentary on about the history of Christmas trees. Jazz shrugged and resigned herself to watch the program.

About twenty minutes into the show she fell alseep in the armchair. She rolled up on her side, bringing her legs up to bend beside her body and snuggled into the fabric.

As she drifted off Ghost Writer awoke. His glowing green eyes opened slowly and glanced around him. It took a moment to remember where he was. Slowly he stood and turned himself invisible once more.

He walked throigh the closed door of the closet he was in and looked around. He could see the sky through a window and could tell that some hours had passed. Luckily he had not been discovered. That boy must have kept her pretty occupied.

Eric walked further into the house and stopped in his tracks when he heard a quiet groan. He looked into the kitchen and saw no one in the room, but the girl's abandoned purse sitting on the table. He started to walk toward it when he heard the groan again. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jasmine Fenton curled up in a chair.

The television was turned on to a documentary on the history of christmas trees and apparently it was not gripping enough to stay awake through.

Curiosity over taking him, Eric walked up to the sleeping form of Jazz. He stood over her, his body casting no shadow. The girl, or more appropriately, woman had no reaction his presense and was oblivious to the fact that her home had been invaded.

She looked peaceful enough where she lay. The Ghost Writer waved a hand in front of her face to see if she were really asleep. Though he was invisible she would have noticed some oen in that close of proximity were she awake. When she didn't stir Eric backed away.

He took another moment to look around. This was a very humble home. The walls were speraticly decorated by photos of her family. Most of which were of herself and her brother. There was very little furniture in the living room other than a coffe table, old mail stacked neatly on it's surface, a cheep television and the chair Jasmine slept in. Clearly this was her first home outside of a possible dorm room. And as such it was obvious that she had no extra money to spend on luxuries. Or a better shade of paint. The current one was a light brown color with white trim and the ceiling was white aswell with a dark wooden ceiling fan.

Looking back down to the girl, the Writer saw her shivering slightly. He felt a slight breeze tickling his neck and lookd to the window. It was partially cracked and the lightly falling snow was beginning to creep in.

Feeling some sympathy Eric walked over and closed the glass quietly. He turned away and walked past the girl once more. her shivering continued and Eric let out a slow and quiet groan. He turned to her once more, grabbing the throw blacket off of the back of the chair. He pulled it down to wrapp loosely aroun her shoulders. She snuggled into it immediately, she shivvering ebbing and slowly coming to a stop.

When she woke she would probably just assume she pulled down the blanket in her sleep.

Feeling as though he had done enough good for one day Eric walked away from her and entered her quaint kitchen. There was a small table in the room made out of pressed wood with two wooden chairs on opposite sides of one another. The floor was tiled with one foot beige tiles that actually made the teal walls look better. Whoever decorated this house needed their permit revoked.

Moving to the table, Eric reached out and grasped the purse carefully. he didn't want to make any noise that would stir the girl int he other room. That would cause all kinds of problems.

Swallowing slightly he popped open the clasp holding the bag together and peered into the contents. As expected there were feminin objects inside. There were like 4 different colors of lip gloss and two different compacts for two different things. There was a comb, some pens, a small notepad, an adress book-Oh, that was interesting.

Eric pulled out a tubular device out of the purse and looked it over curiously. It was metal and made to fit into a set of hands much larger than his was a button on the side and his curiosit said "push it", but his common sense said, "she comes from a family of ghost hunters, DON'T PUSH IT."

So he pushed it.

A whiplike weapon shot out of it suddenly making him shout in surprise and drop it. The face of that oaf Jack Fenton was at it's center, nine coils shooting out of it. The ghost weapon hit the floor with a resounding clang making the writer cringe.

He whipped around quickly to see the woman in the living room jolt awake. The blanket flew from her shoulders and she hopped up from the chair in a battle ready stance.

Eric scrabled backward away from the device as if it bit him. Jasmine turned in his direction, looking down at the floor to spot the weapon laying there. She frowned and stalked over to pick it up. Eric matched her steps, walking backward as she came toward him. He couldn't risk her hearing his feet and becoming alert to his presence.

'Wait, I'm a ghost!' He thought, mentally slapping himself.

He floated off of the ground effortlessly and hovered close to the ceiling.

"This stupid thing went off again?" Jazz mumbled to herself as she picked it up. She pressed the button again, causing the whip to retract, "I've got to have dad fix this thing next time I see him..."

'Good luck with that.' The writer thought sarcastically, 'That man couldn't fix a watch, dont expect him to fix that.'

He watched as the woman tucked the cylinder back her purse, paying no mind to the fact that it was open and in a different place than she had left it. She closed it again and carreid it away with her.

Cursing under his breath Eric followed her, hoping to get another moment alone with the bag to see if the missing page was inside. He followed behind the woman to what seemed to be her bedroom.

She closed the door before the ghost could sneak in behind her but he mearly turned intangible and stuck his head through it. He saw her toss her purse onto her bed side table as she walked over to her dresser,presumably to get her night clothes.

Eric couldn't see what she was doing but he took this opportuniy to reach through the side of her purse and rummage around the contents in search of his missing page.

This was a lot less conspicuous than opening it and pulling out the items.

A victorious smirk came over his features when his fingers found a folded up sheet of paper. The only one in the bag. He reached out to grasp it but was thwarted when green light suddenly engulfed his vision.

He held in his cry of pain as he was involuntarily forced back into the wall. As if being pushed by an invisible force, he was shoved outward, through the wall and out into the cold.

He let out loud, pained grunts as he collided with the yard, them bounced off and laded on the sidewalk.

"Ugh... what just happened?" He asked, turning visible again.

He looked up to see a green shield now around the house. He groaned loudly and lowered his head.

Apparently he would have to wait untill she dropped that ghost shield to get in...

Or, get her to let him in during the day when she had no need for a ghost sheild. But what were the odds of that happening?

Eric stood, dusting himself off. ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed deeply.

"All this for one piece of paper..." He whispered.

Taking one last glance at the house Eric started off down the street through the snow.

He'd be back for it sooner or later. It seemed fate was continueing to draw him to this woman. This... Jasmine Fenton.

But what he couldn't fathom, was why.


	5. Juliet

**Here! I updated! Now stop harassing me about it! You would think after I tell you to stop you would stop! If I get another note or email asking when the next chapter is, I will never update this again. I'm not writing to please YOU! And You know who you are!**

"Alright, Star, Le's go through this one more time..."

star paced in front of Jazz nervously as she struggled to remember her lines. Jazz held the script in her hand and growing fairly annoyed after hours of trying to force the blonde to know her lines. They were seated in a back corner of the library where no one would hear Star fumbling through her lines. Jazz was seated in a comfy arm chair.

"Can't I just read fromt he script?" Star pleaded.

"You won't be able to do that on stage." Jazz told her, "You need to learn these lines before the show."

The girl groaned patheticly, "Fine! Uh... Just let me think for a second."

Jazz resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That had been the hundreth time today that she had been told to let the girl think for a 'second'. Apparently Star's seconds where longer than everyone else's

The blond collected hrself with a long breath and recited what she knew, "When the devout religion of mine eye  
>Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires;<br>And these, who often drown'd could never die,  
>Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars!<br>One fairer than my love! the all-seeing sun  
>Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."<p>

Star looked to Jazz for recognition and the ginger just smiled and shok her head.

"That was very good, Star. But you're not playing Romeo." Jazz stated almost smugly. It was just like Star to be clueless about was good at math but when it came to scripts the poor girl was clueless.

"Jazz, you gotta help me!" Star begged, "If I don't learn these lines before the play, I'll be the laughing stock of the school!" She paused for a moment as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head, "I know! Why don't you read the lines to me! That way I can learn them by hearing them!"

Jazz pondered the idea for a moment, "Well... I guess it couldn't hurt." She stood and handed the script to Star, "Here. Use this to follow along."

"Right," The slightly younger girl smiled and sat in the seat Jazz had once occupied.

Jazz stepped foreward, clearing her throat, "I'm going to read from the end of act one.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!  
>Too early seen unknown, and known too late!<br>Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
>That I must love a loathed enemy..."<p>

Star blinked at her for a moment, "What does prodigious mean?"

"You don't have to know what it means, Star." Jazz sighed, "Just remember it."

"Okay, okay." Star said in defeat, "You think you could read a few more lines?"

The red head smiled lightly, "Sure. We;ll start in Act 2, scene 1. But you have to read romeo for me."

Outside the library, Eric Writer walked down the street. He had gone back to his library for the night and tended to his records and books. He managed to get a few hours of sleep and was plenty rested. He took the little freetime he managed the next dy to venture back into the human world. Perhaps today he could get back his page.

He had stopped in a quicky mart apon re-enntry into and picked up a pack of ciggarettes. True, the nicotine did nothing for him since he was dead but it was nostalgic for him. The hot smoke also warmed his insides from their usual cold feeling. It was one of the only times he could really feel like he had when he was alive. He used to smoke when he was alive but was forced to drop the habit for the most part when he died.

He walked beside the large library and stopped by one of the windows when a familiar string of versus met his ear. He turned and saw that a window had been cracked open and inside he could see a blonde girl seated in an armchar holding a thick script and staring ahead of her with a smile. Coming closer to the window he followed the girl's gaze and saw the very girl he was searching for. And she was reciting shakespear. Romeo and Juliet... The balcony scene..

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet..."<p>

Jasmine paused to glance to what seemed to be her friend as the blond girl just stared at her. She exclaimed a loud "Oh!" before reading off the next line.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" She asked, stumbling through Romeo's lines.

The Fenton girl smiled briefly before going back into character and sttaring off thoughtfully into the distance.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>And for that name which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself..."<p>

Ghost Writer found himself smiling as he heard the age old words spoken so fluently and without error or contempt. She knew how to pronounce every word correctly and spoke them with great appreciation and care. He crushed out his ciggarette on the window ledge and dropped the butt in the snow.

He found himself whispering along as the blonde girl read aloud the next lines.

"take thee at thy word:  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo.."

Ghostwriter propped his elbows on the ledge of the windo and leaned dreamily on the backs of his hands. The girls stopped reading for a moment and Jasmine smiled at her friend.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be playing the part of Romeo, Star?" Jazz asked humorously, "You're better at reading for him than Juliet!"

'Star' giggled, "No. But I think you should take my place in the play. You're perfect for Juliet! And not to mention how great you would look in the costume!"

Miss Fenton laughed, "I dont think so. I'm no actress."

"oh, but you are!" Star insisted, hopping up from her seat, "You recited Juliet's lines beautifully! You were born for this!"

Eric couldn't dissagree. She did sound quite lovely. He was a lit surprised that this town was putting on Shakespear though. Amity Park seemed to do nothing but move foreward and forget the old fashioned ways.

"I dunno... You obviously deserved the part if they gave it to you." Jazz pointed out.

"Actually..." Star started gkumly, "I only got the part because no one else wanted to audition..."

The Ghost Writer rolled his eyes. Why wasn't he surprised thawt teenagers today wanted nothing to do with Shakespear...

Jasmine was silent a moment, "Who did they get to play Romeo?"

"Umm... I don't know. They were still looking for someone last time I checked." The blonde shrugged.

Jasmine rubbed her brow, "I'll think about it..." She looked back up at her friend, "Untill then, you still need to learn these lines."

"Aaaw. Come on!" Star whined.

Eric straightened himself up quickly. The page! He almost forgot!

He turned invisible an dintangible and walked through the wall. He circled around the two girls and turned visible again once he was out of their line of sight. He had to play this off like he had heard them from inside the library.

Eric combed through his messy hair with hims fingers, hoping that the girl would, again, be oblivious to the fact that he had pointed ears. He straitened his scart and cleared his throat as he walked around the bookshelf.

"Excuse me, was that you I heard reading?" He asked, as if he didn't already know.

The girls turned to look at him. The blonde just stared and blinked but Jazz's mouth fell slightly open in suprise.

"You!" She announced in shock.

Eric smirked, "Hello again, miss Fenton."

Like a cheetah on it's prey the girl jumped on her handbag and pulled it open. she dug quickly through it's contents and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

"I found this in the coffee shop right after you left." She said as ashe turned to face him, "I tried to follow you to give it back but you were no where to be found."

She walked up, unfolding the paper and holding it out to him.

"Sorry if it's a little wrinkled..." She told him bashfully.

Eric took the paper gratefully. It felt good to have his work back in his hands. He sighed and tucked it away in the inner pocket of his coat.

"Thank you for returning it to me," He said with a smile.

"Who is this guy?" The blonde who Eric was hoping to ignore asked.

Jazz looked between the girl and the Writer slowly, "Well, he's.. Um..."

"Eric. Eric Writer." He annouced with a small bow of his head and a smile, "Pleasure to meet you."

Star giggled in an almost sickly sweet tone.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jasmine asked, pushing some stray hairs behind her left ear. There was a slight pinkness to her cheeks but that was probablu from being walked in on while reciting Romeo and Juliet.

"Long enough. I didn't know the city was putting on a play." He stated with a slight tilt of his head, "When is it."

"It's in three weeks downtown." Star piped up, "You should totally come see it. Jazz is going to be great."

"Star!" Jasmine shouted before sighing and turning back to face eric, "Sorry... Why do you ask?"

"Being a writer myself, I always appreciate the classics," Ghost Writer told her with a smile, "I must say, you're quite good at reading Shakespear."

Miss Fenton blushed a bit, "Thanks..."

she scooped up her purse from the table and smiled at him, "I should probably be going. It was nice seeing you again."

Eric watched her as she walked past him and toward the doors of the building to leave. He frowned slightly as her sudden departure but decided that it was best that he didn't linger on it too long.

"Go after her."

Eric turned back to the blonde who was still standing there. Her arms were crossed and her hip was cocked slightly.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Go after her!" Star repeated, "Ask her to lunch or something."

Eric stared at her for a moment in confusion. Why would he want to do that?

He turned slowly from her, "I have to go now..."

"She likes long walks and music!" Star called after him as he walked away.

Eric sped up his stride a bit as he made his way to the exit. That was more than mildly uncomfortable. He pushed open the glass doors and walked back outinto the snow. He walked down the icy steps and into the parking lot. He looked out across the fozen black top and saw Jazz trying to scrape ice off of her windshield with a credit card. She was getting no where fast and was just damaging her credit card.

The Ghost writer watched for a moment as she failed to chip away the ice then decided to have pity on her and walk over.

"Need a hand?" He asked politely making her jump a bit.

"Oh! Uh... It's okay I got it," She said with a sheepish smile.

Eric ignored her and took the card away anyway. He stepped up to the car and bgan to scrape away the ice with ease, his ghostly streagth combined with the muscle he gained from carrying heavy books every day hade made his arms very strong. He brushed away the snow and ice and handed the card back to the girl.

"That should do it. " He said smoothly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks,er, Mr. Writer..." Jasmine said as she put her credit card back in her purse.

"Eric." He corrected her, "Mr. Writer is my father."

She smiled at him briefly, stroking her hair nervously. She got a strange expression on her face suddenly, as the wind kicked up. She smelled the air a bit then eyed Eric curiously.

"Do you smoke?" She asked with an arched brow.

He nodded and opened his coat. He pulled out the box and showed her the pack of Camels.

"It's an old habit," Eric admitted, "Why? Do you want one?"

Jazz shook her head, "No thanks..."

Eric took that opportunity to pull out a ciggaurette and popped it in his mouth. He searched his pockets untill he found his lighter and lit the end of the ciggarette. He took a drag from it and exhaled the grey smoke with a sigh. He glanced up from it when the girl stepped back a few inchest to get away from the smoke.

"I'm sorry. Does this bother you?" He asked, realising his error.

"A little..." She told him, leaning away from him slightly, "It's an unhealthy habit.."

Eric took the burning paper from his mouth and looked at it for a moment. He supposed that was rather rude of him. He didn't want to waste it but it would be insensitive of him to keep smoking in her presence. He dropped the ciggarette in thie snow and crushed it with the toe of his boot.

"So..." Miss Fenton started slowly, "Do you... Need a ride home?"

Ghost Writer smirked at her, "I don't think you could drive me home. It's pretty far away."

She cocked her head, "Are you staying in a hotel in town then?"

He shook his head, "I'm just visiting."

"Oh, alright then..." She shuffled her feet idly, "I should probably be going then. It was nice seeing you again. Good luck with that story you're writing."

She opened the door of her car and got in. She started up the engine and Eric stepped back from the vehichle. She rolled down the window and leaned out it slightly.

"You're sure you don't want a ride some where? I think it's going to snow again soon."

Eric looked to the sky and saw that it was more cloudy than usual for this time of year and the snow was, indeed, coming down faster than usual. Well, he put out his cigarette for her, he supposed getting a ride from her would be sufficient pay back.

"Can you drive me to the mall?" He asked, finalling putting his pak of ciggarettes away.

The ginger smiled at him, "Sure! Hop in."

The Ghost Writer walked around to the passengeter side and quickly got in the car. This was far better than his last trip in the vehichle and much more comfortable. He looked around and saw school books and ghost hunting gear piled in the back seat. Gear that would obviously be painful to him if he were on the recieving end. He swallowed nervously and turned back around to strap himself in.

"Don't worry. That stuff is harmless to humans." Jazz told him as she pulled out of the parking space, "It's made to capture ghosts."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled, "That's what worries me.


End file.
